


Power Play

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Switching, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Power Play'.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 9
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Power Play

Two days before each full moon, he was on Remus’s doorstep. 

No more polite conversation over a cup of tea. These days, it was straight to business.

Charlie enjoyed the uncertainty of it. They tore at each other’s clothes, both struggling for the upper hand, neither knowing what lay ahead.

Perhaps Charlie would be the one on his knees, bound and at the mercy of his Master.

Or perhaps he would have Remus by the throat as he fucked him and called him his good little boy.

Either way, Charlie would return next month to find out all over again.


End file.
